The Day I Met You
by Infinity13
Summary: After discovering a world he has never seen before, Ventus finds himself falling for one of the residents.


Ventus flew through space on his Keyblade Glider, searching for a new world to explore, to find Terra. He flew by Enchanted Domain, Dwarf Woods, Castle of Dreams, and The Land of Departure. He had just left the the Mirage Arena after training against Unversed for hours. It was so beautiful out in space. So many stars that were supposed to be distant worlds, out of reach to people like him. He watched as the gold and silver specks of light against the purple and blue mixture of swirls of space. He noticed Disney Town, Radiant Garden, and the Keyblade Graveyard pass by when he noticed an unfamiliar world. It had a tall clock tower and tons of other little buildings sticking up here and there on the spherical world. The colors of the town were mostly yellow, red, orange, and a little pink, like the colors of a sunset.

Ven stopped the Glider in mid-air, examining the world longer as he wondered what could possibly be on it. He had never seen it before as he had flown through these parts a countless number of times. He watched a a dark purple and blue train circle around the town, leading to a mysterious tower and back to the sunset colored town.

"Hm... That's interesting. Why haven't I ever seen this place before?" Ventus asked himself as he continued to watch the mysterious world slowly turn round and round. "Must have just been created or something... I'll ask Aqua about once I go back home." he said and edged his Keyblade Glider forward, towards the new world. He circled around the planet until he found a nice open area to land, then he quickly dove forward until he was a few feet from the ground. He then hit the back of his Glider with his foot, sending it flying out from under him. When the Glider came out of contact with Ven, it became his Keyblade again. Ventus skillfully landed on his feet and caught his Wayward Wind out of the air. He hit the armor on his left shoulder and a blinding light surrounded him as his green and silver armor disappeared around him once the light did.

Ventus looked around at his surroundings, seeing tall trees and lush green grass around him. There was an old mansion with a large gate behind him and brick wall with a big whole in it in front of him. There was little light coming from the whole, but it was more than the light he had here in the dark forest. He quickly walked towards the opening, letting his Keyblade fade in a flash of light so nobody would see the weapon he possessed.

The Keyblade Master in training stepped into the city of the new world. He looked around in awe, not expecting what he was seeing before him. There were so many people here, just doing things for their enjoyment. It seemed like once he stepped into this world, he could escape the terrible fate that was given to him for as long he stayed here. The people here seemed to carefree as they ran through the brightly lit streets with big smiles on their faces. Ventus grinned at the sight and gave a small laugh of happiness as he continued to watch. He stepped forward and into the crown of foreign people and walked with the flow, not exactly sure to where exactly, but he continued to follow. He came to an open area, the floor covered in sand. It looked like a place where they host competition fights and such. There were benches here and there, near the walls that surrounded the area.

Ventus took a small step back when he realized that the people he had been walking with had continued along the road and hadn't left the busy streets like he had. He turned around and was about to leave when a voice caught him off guard.

"Hold it right there, kid." a loud voice boomed throughout the area.

Ventus froze and stood up straight. ~Oh, great. What did I get myself into now?~ he thought to himself, slightly wishing he hadn't decided to explore the new world.

"Turn around, slowly." the voice instructed him.

Ven gulped and turned around, slowly as he was told. He stopped once he was facing the group. He couldn't see their faces, since it was dark and they were far away.

"Heh, wow. He looks like a wimp." one of the taller ones said and laughed cruelly.

"You could say that again." a feminine voice said, though it didn't sound like she was quite into the teasing thing.

"I just think I will." the man said again and stepped forward with a very amused smirk on his face. He black cap with a white Japanese looking symbol on it over his very light blond hair. He had on a sleeveless white cloak on over a light blue shirt and dull purple baggy pants. He also had a scar running across his face, which made Ven very curious, wondering how he had gotten it.

"You. Are. A. Wimp." he said, looking directly into Ven's eyes.

The blond Keyblade wielder narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, preparing to summon Wayward Wind.

A deep, annoying laugh filled the air around them, coming from the tall, muscular man next to the one who had just spoken.

"You said it, y'know?" the annoying guy snickered.

"Yeah? And how would you know that?" Ventus asked, crossing his arms. He decided that if he could kill a giant Heartless, he could handle these guys. "You don't even know me." he said and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Oh really?" the blond haired dude said and looked back at his gang, laughing. But the girl didn't laugh. She continued to stare at Ven, no emotion showing on her face as her bright red eyes stared into his. She also had silver hair, though hers looked more gray, or blue than silver. She had the most unique eyes he had ever seen, the most prettiest shade of red with sort of a pinkish tint to them. Well, he could only see one eye, since her hair was covering her other eye. But that didn't change a thing. She had this really serious expression on her face, which just made her all that more beautiful. She had a nice slender, yet small body, her curves boldly outlined by her dark blue zip up shirt. Her light tan pants giving her a boyish, yet feminine look. Ventus snapped out of his trance as soon he saw the boy, who seemed to be the leader, called to him, catching his attention.

"Hello? Wimp? I'm speaking to you!" the blond hair boy said and crossed his arms.

Ventus looked away from the pretty girl. "What? Can I go now? I don't belong here and I need to get back to what I was doing." he said, gesturing his hands while he talked.

"Why should I let you go? You're here on my turf. Only what I say goes, here." the boy said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Ventus said and his Keyblade appeared in his hand with a blast of light. "Wanna try me now?" he half shouted, his usual cheerful personality replaced with a rather annoyed one.

The man with the scar hadn't been expecting the sudden outburst, his eyes widening slightly. He looked down at his little struggle club, then looked over at the actual weapon in the stranger's hands. "You know what... I think I can let it slide, just this once..." he said, a nervous glint in his eyes.

Ventus nodded, a satisfied smirk on his face as he withdrew his Keyblade. "Thanks!" he said, becoming more himself again.

"But you better not come back. Cause I won't let you free again." the boy partially growled.

"Noooo problem. I wasn't planning on it." Ven said and scratched the back of his head nervously. "See ya!" he said and turned again, hoping this time he wouldn't be stopped as he had been earlier. He ran back through the streets, trying to find his way back to the forest he had landed in. He sighed in relief once he reached the dark and gloomy forests again and was about to summon his armor when a voice caught him off guard, again

"W-wait!" the girl's voice he had heard in the sandlot called to him. She spoke softly, like she wasn't really sure about what she was doing.

Ventus turned around quickly, his hand still hovering over the circle of armor on his shoulder. They just stared at each other, not speaking a word until Ventus decided to break the awkward silence.

"Um... is there something I can do for you?" he asked, letting his hand fall back to his side.

The girl shifted her weight slightly as she thought of something to say.

"Um, just wanted to meet you. With no Seifer." she said, her voice barely audible from where Ven stood. She looked down at her pale blue shoes, letting her hair fall into her face farther.

"Oh, well, I'm Ventus!" he said with a grin, pointing his thumb at himself. "But you can call me Ven, most of my friends do." he said and laughed slightly.

The girl looked up and gave a small smile. "Fuu." she said, looking back at the blond Keyblade wielder's face.

"It's nice to meet you Fuu!" he said and his grin grew a little wider, glad that he finally knew her name. "So, is there anything else you want?" he asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"Well... Um... There fireworks on the beach tonight. For new Struggle champion. You go with me...?" she said, her cheeks became slightly red in embarrassment.

"Sure, why not? I'm not really in a rush to get back... I guess Aqua and Terra are just going to have to wait." Ventus said and chuckled slightly.

"Really?" Fuu asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Of course!" he said and gave her small, yet cocky grin. "Who wouldn't want to go with such a lovely lady?" he said, causing Fuu to blush even harder from the complement.

"Thanks." she said and watched as Ven walked to her side.

"Shall we head on out?" he asked, holding out his hand to her. Fuu rolled her eyes playfully and pushed his hand away, a small smirk on her face.

"No getting full of yourself, Romeo." she said jokingly and started to walk forward.

Ventus laughed lightly and ran to catch up with her. "Whatever, I'll try not to let that happen." he said and winked at her.

Fuu lightly blushed from the action and smiled. "Stop talk. Going to be late." she said and ran forward, glancing back quickly to make sure the cute boy was following.

"Fine, if you insist." he said, taking him no time to catch up to her again, since being swift was his forte.

It took less than a minute before they were at the train station with the clock tower he had seen from space. The station was overcrowded, since there were so many people who had come to go see the fireworks. They pushed their way through the crowd before coming to a stop as the got in line for the train to the beach. The two stood in silence, until somebody accidentally bumped into Fuu, causing her to stumbled, though she couldn't regain her footing.

Ven acted quickly and put his arms around her to stop her from falling.

"Are you alright?" he asked, bringing her back up to his feet. He had been about to say something else when he realized how close the two were. He could feel her breath lightly against his skin and her eyes... Those unique red eyes were so beautiful from up close. They reminded him of rubies and roses, and anything else red and beautiful.

Fuu blushed deeply from the sudden contact as she stared into his big, stunning, azure blue eyes. "Affirmative. Thanks." she said, her hands resting on his chest.

"Heh, no problem." he said and let her go, though he honestly didn't really want to. There was just something about her that made her different from all the other girls; something he liked.

Fuu couldn't move her eyes from his, they were just so easy to get lost in...

"Move it!" there was an angry shout from behind them, breaking them both from their trance.

Fuu jumped slightly, realizing that the line to get on the train was moving. She gave a quick glance at Ven before taking a chance of taking his hand in hers, pulling him towards the entrance. "Come." she said, moving her feet.

Ventus stumbled to follow her, still a little out of it from the small moment they had just had. He blushed slightly, looking down at their joined hands. He couldn't see the small blush that was growing on Fuu's face, being hidden by her silver hair.

Fuu slowed her pace until she came to a stop once she made it onto the train. "Here we go." she said and let a small smile form on her lips, looking back slightly so she could see Ven.

The Keyblade Apprentice grinned and nodded, still holding her slender hand in his large ones.

The two sat there in silence until the train pulled in at the station near the beach. Ven and Fuu were pushed out as the other passengers rushed to get out. They hurried to the beach, no longer holding hands, though they felt a little alone as they were no longer holding each other. Ventus stayed close to her, not wanting to lose her in the crowd of people.

"So, where would you like to sit?" Ven asked, finally breaking the silence between them.

Fuu gave a half-hearted shrug and looked around. "Don't care." she said. *As long as I'm with you, it's fine.* she continued in her mind.

Ventus nodded and led her to a place on the beach where they would have a good view. "Is this okay?" he asked, looking over his shoulder, looking to her.

"Affirmative." Fuu said and nodded. She sat down lightly on the soft, lightly colored sand. She gave a small smile as she heard Ventus plop down on the sand beside her. She looked over at him, watching his blond spikes of hair move in the wind. She wasn't aware of how long she was staring at her new friend until he spoke up.

"Um, is there something you wanted to say?" Ventus asked, shifting uncomfortably under her stare.

Fuu's eyes widened slightly and quickly looked away. "Negative." she replied, staring at her hands in her lap.

"Are you alright?" Ven asked, placing a hand lightly on her cheek and gently pulled her face up to look at his.

Fuu stayed silent, choosing to nod and not speak. She looked back into his eyes, a light pink covering her pale cheeks.

"Mm, alright." he said and went to withdraw his hand, but found something keeping it there. Fuu had placed her hand on top of his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't." she said, her voice barely audible. She looked up into his eyes with her mysterious red one and leaned slightly closer. But she froze, not having the courage to do this herself anymore.

Ventus noticed as she had started closing the space between them. He closed his eyes slightly and moved in a little more. He was just inches away from her, their noses were almost touching. He hesitated, opening his eyes up a little to gaze into her eye. He couldn't read the emotions in them, he hadn't been able to all day.

Fuu could feel his light breath against her skin and wanted so badly to press her lips against his, but she just couldn't. Her bravery had abandoned her, leaving her like this.

Ventus glanced down at her lips before looking back into her gorgeous eye. He closed the space between them, gently placing his lips upon her smalled ones. He moved the hand that was on her cheek behind the back of her head and placing the other around her slender waist.

Fuu gave a small smile and threw her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers up in his hair. She lightly pressed her body against his, a wonderful feeling washing over her as she kissed the blond boy.

Brilliant colors of light burst in the night sky. Bright shades of green, dark tones of blue, and mystic reds. People cheered as the fireworks started, creating a beautiful scene around the kissing teens.

Ventus finally broke free to catch his breath, leaning his forehead against hers. He gave a soft smile as he opened his eyes.

Fuu let out a soft giggle, something you didn't hear very often. She took his hand in hers, seeming too fit perfectly together.

"I think I'd like to hear you laugh more often." he said, bringing his face away from hers to watch the show.

"Maybe you will." she said lightly, a smile still on her lips as the watched the fireworks, still holding hands.


End file.
